


Strip Teases and Lap Dances

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lapdance, M/M, Strip Tease, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time he just wore a speedo and poured water on himself as a costume...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Teases and Lap Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Since school suck ass (like some characters) I most likely won't post anything until December at the least, so I rushed writing several things and that's why this one is so crappy. I didn't even really edit it, I just checked for spelling mistakes.  
> Sorry :/ (And I'm apologizing for that bad joke at the beginning of the summary.)

   Imagine every once in a while, Sousuke would come home from a long day's work really exhausted and somewhat cranky to a dark apartment where Rin has a stupid surprise waiting for him.

   Once Sousuke opens the apartment door, some really cliché or intense sex song, like Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake or Closer by Nine Inch Nails, starts playing from the living room. So Sousuke would follow the music to turn it off because he just can't deal with it, but he sees Rin is a very sexy, extremely revealing costume instead.

   Rin would dress up as a nurse, rabbit, cop, incubus,and so forth. One time he just wore a speedo and poured water on himself as a costume.

   Anyway Sousuke, who is just spellbound by his boyfriend, can't do anything but sit down on a stool and watch Rin 'dance'.

   It's different every time Rin performs, and it depends on the costume too. Sometimes Rin acts all innocent and shy; other times he's a sexual deviant. He does whatever it takes to get his boyfriend sexually uncomfortable but turned on.

   I mean, Rin craves the attention Sousuke gives him and just enjoys seeing the hungry look on his boyfriend's face as he shakes his ass.

   Then Rin really takes it up another level when he starts shaking on his shocked boyfriend's lap. Sousuke just watches Rin move around, completely seduced by and ogling the red head's curves and muscles.

   Especially when Rin starts stripping (which is usually a minute into the song), by then Sousuke's sporting a hard on that's impossible not to notice.

   It gets even better when they start lip locking and feeling each other up. They eventually start dry humping one another to the beat of the song; it's actually pretty gross but really smutty...

   Sometimes these stripteases and lap dances lead to more R-rated / NC-17 rated stuff. Other times Rin screws up and trips during the song causing the mood to be ruined. But it's not a complete waste. They'll both laugh to off and still manage to frick frack after dinner.


End file.
